Slide
by Annie P
Summary: First in my 'Strange Bedfellows' universe... Wufei notices Blair noticing him...


Title: Slide  
  
Author: KC, Kcdove1013@aol.com  
  
Reason/Excuse/Explanation: My muses made me do it!  
  
Dedication/Author's note: This is the first fic for my Strange Bedfellows universe. This one is Amy's pair. The Strange Bedfellows universe is rather simple. I have a list of people who I would enjoy having clones of. From this list(s) you can pick a SLASH (female/female or male/male) pair and I'll try and write it. The catch is, the characters can't be from the same universe/fandom. Like, you could pick Zechs/Giles, but not Giles/Spike. Get it? No? Too bad!  
  
Pair: Wufei (Gundam Wing)/Young Blair Sandburg (Pre-Sentinel and he's 16...)  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Wufei looked up from his book when he felt someone watching him. He looked around to find a boy about his age watching him from across the room. He raised an eyebrow enquiringly and the boy blushed a little before smiling and standing to walk over to him. Wufei marked the page he was on in his book and used the short time it would take the other boy to cross the room to study him. Short, though a little taller then himself, and he had short, curly redish brown hair and a full mouth. He was well built, with a solid body structure Wufei admired. A good center of balance and the overall image was...appealing.  
  
When he was closer Wufei noticed that he had very blue eyes. He smiled slightly as he immediatly tried to pin down which of his fellow pilots eyes were most like this stranger. Not Duo...both his and Heero's shades were too dark. This shade was leaning more toward Quatre's color, but somewhat more...electric...then his blond friends.  
  
The boy finished walking and smiled, asking "Mind if I sit here?" and gesturing to the rest of the couch.  
  
Wufei knew the couch was empty, had been since he'd glared the air headed brunet who'd been trying to hit on him away and his mouth quirked up. "I don't believe the current occupants would mind..."  
  
The boy grinned and nodded, sitting down next to Wufei and angling himself so he could see him before sticking out his hand. "Name's Blair, yours?"  
  
Wufei blinked before remembering the odd American custom of shaking hands, shrugged and gripped the offered hand, shaking it twice before letting go and bowing his head slightly. "Chang Wufei."  
  
"Nice to meet you man. Chang's your last name, right?" He looked curious, but like he already knew the answer and just wanted it confirmed.  
  
Wufei nodded and was hard pressed to keep from smiling. The longer he talked to this Blair, the more he was reminded of Maxwell.   
  
"Chinease...would you mind if I called you Wufei?"  
  
Cocking his head, Wufei thought about it before nodding. "You may."  
  
"Thanks...it's an honor." A serious look that brightened right away into interest and curiosity. "I'm thinking of studying classic Chinease mythology in college and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it? I know I look young, but it's an acclerated program..."  
  
More and more like Maxwell, Wufei thought smiling at the boy. "A few yes...although perhaps you'll wait a moment to answer a question?" When Blair nodded Wufei continued. "Are you wearing contacts? You have amazing eyes."  
  
"Oh...er, no." Blair blushed a little, but smiled and seemed cautiously pleased. "I was thinking the same thing about yours, actually..." Wufei raised an eyebrow skeptically and Blair hurried on. "I was, really. Your eyes are this shade of...I don't know if there's even a word for it. I want to say black, but there's more depth to the color."  
  
Wufei bit his lip and was glad for his coloring when it hid his blush. He nodded his head again in acknowledgement and turned his body slightly. A thought occured to him and his mouth curved up in the half-smile again. "Are you really interested in Chinease mythology?"  
  
"Yeah! I think it's a very interesting subject, and I...oh, you mean is that why I came to talk to you?" Wufei nodded and waited. "Heh, well...not really. I was...er...wondering if you...that is..."  
  
"If I was interested?"  
  
"Um...yeah. Sorry if I offended you, it's just...you're...you look...you are a very eye catching person, is what I mean, and I-"  
  
Wufei smiled and interrupted smoothly, recognizing the beginning of a babble. "I am not offended, I am flattered." He leaned closer. "Exactly what were you interested in, Blair?" He almost purred the name and watched the effect. He hadn't been with a male before, but this looked promisingly interesting.  
  
Blair smiled full out now, worry almost completely gone and a little more heat in his eyes, "Well, that depends on you."  
  
Wufei considered before nodding and setting his book down. He turned his body more and slid into Blair's lap. He paused before pressing his lips to the other boys. KCs current mood had him as a virgin and he was slightly nervous. "Blair...I would very much like to have you make me scream. However, currently I'm...inexperienced in these matters." He had the feeling his blush was visible even with his coloring.  
  
Blair blushed too, but smiled again, nodding. "I understand...and I, you know, wouldn't mind the making you scream part..."  
  
Wufei smiled a little and finished his earlier movement, brushing Blair's lips with his own. He placed his hands on Blairs shoulders and slid one down until he came to the hand. He pulled back and bit his lip nervously before lifting Blair's hand and raising it to his hair. "I...that is, I mean..."  
  
Blair was smiling again, warm lust and understanding evident in his expression. He nodded and pulled the hair band out. He gasped when Wufei's hair completely settled, unprepared for the change in the way he looked. "Whoa..." Noticing Wufei blsuh again he slid the hand that was petting the silky hair snuggly against the other boy's scalp. "You have beautiful hair." He said, right before he kissed him again, deeper this time, though still playful. He pulled away. "We should really move..."  
  
Wufei nodded seriously, hands sliding through Blair's hair and appreciating the texture while he nibbled on an earlobe. "We should..." He murmered in agreement.  
  
Blair tilted his head, his hands sliding under Wufei's shirt and petting him. "This is really public...anyone could see us..."  
  
"Yes...ah!...that would be bad..." Wufei arched his back into knowing hands, throwing his head back in pleasure and whimpering when Blair started kissing his throat.  
  
"Very bad..." Mumbled against tan skin and Blair nibbled again when he heard the groan. "We aren't going to move, are we?" He moved a hand to the front of Wufei's shirt and tugged it open to press more kisses and almost-bites on whatever skin he reached.  
  
"I...most sincerly...um...hope not...as I, dear Nataku, do that again...I very much...ch!...would like...you to take me...ah...now! Please." He gasped out, eyes closing and he pressing his growing erection against Blair's stomach. He gasped again when Blair's erection pressed against his ass.  
  
"I think I can manage something like that..." Blair said through his teeth, and more power to anyone who wanted to watch.  
  
END 


End file.
